villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Rangerkid51
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ivan Drago page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snakewhip (Talk) 04:18, February 25, 2012 Don't change that article! Don't changed the article known as Alex (A Clockwork Orange). That article was there before the Alex de Large. Plus the Alex de Large article is plagiarized. Nothing personal.....William J. Hawkins 21:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Watto Watto is not a villain. He may have owned Anakin Skywalker and his mother, but it wasn't like he was cruel to them. He agreed to let Anakin free so he could be a Jedi. He greeted Anakin in Attack of the Clones. I fail to see how Watto is a villain. DragonDude83 16:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Deletion System quit duplicating photos...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 01:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 9:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Please Help Go to the talk page for Category:Most Evil Villain in Franchise and vote to keep the category! Moleman 9000'' 16:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC)'' Could you please help us getting rid of the copycat categories we're tryin' to eliminate, startin' with the fake category "Comedy Movies Villains" (rip-off of the real "Comedy Movie Villains" category) if you're not too busy? Thank you. Nvermind, problem solved. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:20, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Could you please help me out with removing artcles from categories that are deemed deletable ? It would mean alot if you help out, not just for me but for this wiki. Thank you... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Tourettes Guy Can You Make it? Cpend7 (talk) 09:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Saints Row Hey I saw the changes you made to The Boss from Saints Row. Are you sure "The Protagonist" is more appropriate than "Boss" or "The Boss" or even "Playa"? He/she may be refered to in the manual as "The Protanonist" but that is where the title ends, in the first game he/she is called "Playa" and in the followup games he/she is constanly refered to simply as "Boss" or "the Boss". I mean I won't change if you feel it is best but it seems an esoteric title for the character in my opinion.Mesektet (talk) 16:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Abigail How is she not a complete monster? **I've read the original play version of The Crucible, and Abigail is not particularly depicted as more of a manipulative trickster with some darker elements, rather than as an outright malevolant character; it is more open for the reader to decide Abigail's true intentions. SOPA is SOPA is a villain or not? (because Everyone Hate SOPA (Like an Internet Troll) There Block MEGAUPLOADED) I'm not sure, but if they are villains, then they should go to the Real Life Villains Wiki. This wiki is only for fictional characters. Garfield1601 (talk) 06:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with that. If SOPA is to go on a wikia, I would put it in a Grey Zone category.Rangerkid51 07:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hulk Villains Can you help me on the Ravage (Marvel), Halflife, and Madman articles? They could use some improvement. Garfield1601 (talk) 06:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the change on the Undertaker and Kane pages but please don't change the 2 photos since they make these character look more fearsome instead of the ones you input, you also commented that the unmask Kane photo is the most recent one of today in which you might not know that he has returned with his mask near the end of 2011, So could you do me a favor and please stop changing the photos to your version since the ones i give are a lot better then the ones you reposted... Hi! Hi there! I'm Angie! I made a category called Needing a consort. Angie Y. (talk) 05:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for helping me expand the Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe) article. I really appreciate it. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Gi Joe Villains *Baroness *Storm Shadow i will finished fix my grimmer by --Jinierules (talk) 02:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) both two articles were copy by another user from Gi Joe Wiki here and here by Jinierules (talk) 01:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The Colonel (Spirit) I've already completely fixed the page of The Colonel from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron by myself for you. You're welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars It seems he's already fixed the problem. MajinAbura (talk) 16:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) From Jinie Meredith Johnson and Richie Nix by Jinierules (talk) 12:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Please Help Sorry to interupt but can you please help me on the Movie Villains wiki? I asked because it could use some improvement. Here's the link to the Movie Villains wiki: http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Garfield1601 (talk) 00:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Article Sorting Hey Rangerkid51. I wanna talk to you about the thing that keeps following around me. It's nightmarish because each time I add or remove a category off a page, the god-awful keeps keepin' back. I tried removin' it, but it keeps comin' back whenever I add or remove a category. I'm really sorry but it's not me that brings the stupid thing back & I meant no disrespect to you. Can you forgive me? I'm doin' my to figure out what is this stupid null thing about & why it keeps followin' me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for your understanding. I appreciate because I don't wanna be labeled as a nut case (cuckcoo, whacko, crazy) for being the only sole person seeing this thing. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll do my best. It may not easy but I'll try. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:00, April 28, 2013 (UTC) TheSitcomLover I apologized for my confidant TheSitcomLover, but he too is annoying the crap outta me too again. I tried to warn him about this abuse of renaming over & over, he failed to listen to reason. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:10, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Wonder Woman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) Shouldn't you put the picture of her with the armor. That's the one that's a villain. The picture you just put up is from the prime universe, ie. not the villainous one. --DragonDude83 (talk) 22:00, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Leland Guant Hey what's up. No disrespect Rangerkid51, but your picture tittled "GAUNT 2.jpg" is kinda to small & a bit way too blurry, thus it should go into the page's gallery. Plus the name "GAUNT 2", it just won't work, not even for the infobox. Also, always remember that you gotta add a specific link to the Satan part because there are lotta different villains named Satan here on the Villains Wiki. Anyway, I've manage to shorten the pixils of my own picture of Mr. Leland Gaunt titiled "Leland Gaunt.jpg" down to @ least 670x900px from top to bottom. I hope you liked the changes I made for the page & everything so that you'd be pleased & not upset. So give me a call if you need anything. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I guess. But you know I'm tryin' to help out with the page because I saw the whole movie "Needful Things" & got all the info & pictures needed for it. Speakin' of which, I was supposed to create the page for the titular Needful Things shop earlir since after the Leland Gaunt page was created by you. I better go do that right away. I mean if it's ok with you. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Thanks, man. Let's go kick some a$$, & happy editing! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ''Saints Row'' The name of the videogame franchise is actually "Saints Row", not "Saint's Row". But don't worry, I'll fix it & get it done right away. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It's already done. Everything is the way it should be. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC)